Varro
The members of this little-known Delta Quadrant species have only been encountered by the Federation once. Physiology Varro look like normal Terrans but have a series of horizontal ridges down the back of their neck and along their spine. Unless one would see a Varro without clothing any other external differences could not be noted. They usually mate for life for the sole reason of their interdependent body chemistry. When two Varro have intimate relations, they experience olan'vora - "the shared heart" - and their body chemistry becomes dependent on each other. This chemical bonding effect gets stronger with each mating. If those two people separate, because of death or other reasons, the loss of the mate causes withdrawal symptoms that can be so strong that separation can be fatal. Science and Technology The Varro have well developed technology and are capable of warp drive, as could be seen from the generation ship the USS Voyager encountered. But not much else is known about their technological achievements. Society and Culture Which the Varro physically being a rather unusual species, their society developed into a semi-oppressive regime over many years, where contact with other cultures was avoided at all costs. In this xenophobic society the will of the individual was subservient to the will of the group. This development led to the founding of a rebel group on board the generation ship, who introduced silicon parasites into the ship to separate the various sections so each could go their own way. And eventually, the same feeling of wanting to get away, led to Rogyn Kekasih's flight from the planet his faction had settled on. History In the 1970s, the Varro launched a ship of exploration, which was intended to travel the Delta Quadrant for many hundreds of years. 50 years later, they launched another ship, similar to the first but with updated technology and larger in size. After many hundreds of years, the first ship had expanded considerably, as the people built on more segments. In 2375, that ship experienced heavy problems with their warp engines, and came across the USS Voyager, who gladly offered assistance. The second ship, however, had an unexpected encounter with an unstable wormhole in 2053 and was thrown into the Alpha Quadrant. Though the ship was of newer design, it could not withstand the stresses of the forces in the wormhole and was heavily damaged. After it emerged from the wormhole, it crash landed on the fourth planet of the Megara system, on the outskirts of Federation territory, close to the Talarian Republic. The survivors of the crash settled on Megara IV and began building a simple society. Due to their unusual chemistry, the Varro continued their xenophobic lifestyle, quietly living on the small Class-M world for hundreds of years. Not knowing the formal name of the planet, they called it "Baru'Asal", simply meaning 'the new home'. Just like they only referred to their home planet in the Delta Quadrant as "Kuna'Asal", or 'the ancient home'. Varro